FanArt FanFiction
by kimko-chan
Summary: Random pics of FanArt that i made FanFictions off!
1. SasuSaku

**Yes! Another one down! Remember! I need suggestions!**

**Remember space = .**

Http//images2 fanpop com/images/photos/3600000/SasuSaku-sasusaku-3606992-363-500 jpg

SasuSaku

"Sasuke-Kun!"

"Hi Sakura…"

"Are you okay Sasuke-Kun?"

"Yeah…"

"You don't sound okay"

"I'm fine really" I could tell by the look in her eyes that she did not believe me. I smiled at her and she turned away from me to look at the scene.

"Ahh, I love it here, don't you Sasuke-Kun?"

"Yeah, sure is nice" Sakura turned her eyes to the sky, looking at the sun's position, she sighed.

"Five, four…" she started

"Three, two…" I continued

"One." We both said on cue.

"Hi, Naruto" we called to the place he stood at the other end of the field.

"Hi Sakura-Chan! Sasuke."

"Miss me, brat?"

"Not enough…" we sat there in silence for a few hours, waiting for our sensei. Sakura kept turning her head to me and smiling. She was beautiful. I knew it. I never say it though.

Our sensei appeared then and we left for our mission.

"Sasuke-Kun?"

"Yeah?"

"Umm, well, I wanted to know if you would"

"Sorry Sakura, I really can't."

"Why Not?!?!"

"Twenty, nineteen…"

"What does this have do to with Naruto?!?!"

"Sixteen, Fifthteen…"

"Sasuke-Kun!!!!"

"Twelve, eleven…"

"Can't you tell me why?!?!"

"Eight, seven…"

"Please, tell me!!!!"

"five, four…"

"Sasuke-Kun…"

"One…"

"Sasuke-K-"

"I love you, Sakura"

"WHAT!?!?!?!?"

"oh, hey brat!"

"Sasuke-Kun?"

I turned to her and smiled.

"Yeah?"

"I love you, too!"

"HUH?"

"What, Brat?"

Our sensei showed up at that moment.

"Hi, Sasuke-kun!" I turned and looked at her and got a huge surprise.

"Wow, your hair is up…"

"huh? Oh! Yeah I'm styling it."

"It looks…. Great."

Just then it started to rain. Sakura squealed as she held her hands up to her hair.

"Awww." Her long locks that were once tied out of her face now were soaking wet and stuck to her cheeks and shoulders.

"Great…"

"huh?"

I pinned her against a tree and lowed my face to her's.

"You look Great…"

I kissed her lips as I wrapped my arms around her. We sat there, kissing in the rain, for a few minutes, when I pulled away and walked to my bench, sitting down.

"five, four…" I started annoyed

"three, two…" she giggled.

"one." We both whispered

"Did you enjoy the kiss, Sakura?"

"Oh, of 'corse" she giggled.

"WHAT!?!?!?!??!?!"

"Hi, Brat." With both called on cue. I turned to her and smiled, causing her to burst out laughing.


	2. NaruSaku

**My next FanArt FanFiction! Remember, if you like a FanArt leave me the link!**

**The spaces are . remember!**

imq228 imageshack us/imq228/626/narusaku7ct6 jpg

NaruSaku

I drummed my fingers on the tree branch I was sitting on. I sighed as I leaned on the trunk. I was waiting for my boyfriend, Naruto Uzamaki. He was on yet another mission. They were testing him to be the next Hokage. I sighed again. It's been like three-four weeks since I've seen him.

I started to let the memories of us together run though my head. My favorite one was the last time we had a mission together. A very long time ago I was on a test mission. But, mine was for the greatest female ninja of all time! (in our village) I'm still on the list for the whole world though. (this was the main reason I missed him, I haven't gotten the chance to tell him yet.)

"_Naruto! Are you okay!?"_

"_Yeah, I'm fine Sakura-Chan!" Naruto had just been injected with some kind of poison, A kind that I didn't have medicine for. I had pulled him down so his head laid in my lap making his body flat and his head elevated. _

"_I'm sorry Naruto…"_

"_Don't cry Sakura-Chan, I'll be fine."_

"… _But it's my fault your hurt…"_

"_Don't worry Sakura-Chan, I am okay!"_

"…_.."_

"_I love you Sakura-Chan"_

"_I love you too Naruto" he laid in my lap for ten minutes as we waited for the medical team. The whole time tears kept forming in my eyes when he winced from pain, and every time he say tears he would whisper sweet words, just loud enough for me, only, to hear._

I started to fumble with my new headband. It was literally gold fabric. It was made to stand out. And man did it. It glowed against my pink hair. I sighed again as I saw the sun getting lower.

_Naruto had passed out when he was over at my house. I was pushing him, trying to get him to wake up before my ma got home to yell at me, she still treated me like a kid. He mumbled in his slumber and rolled onto his back. He __looked so peaceful and trouble less. I felt jealous. I leaned down so my face was inches from his._

"_Naruto, wake up" I called seductively. "Naru-Chan! Please wake up" before I had time to react he threw his arms around my neck and pulled me into a kiss._

"_I'm up" he replied dreamily._

I jumped down from my branch impatiently. I started to pace as the sun got lower.

_He was inside my house, my ma was out for the weekend. He was sitting on my bed. He was unbelievably hott. He turned to look at me. _

"_Hey Sakura-Chan, did you know that you look really good in that dress?"_

"_Really? I don't think so…" Yes I do, I spent 6 hours with Ino-pig picking it out._

"_Really, it looks great." He was now standing beside me one of his arms around my hips, his other stroking my hair. I turned in his arms to wrap mine around his neck._

"_I love you, Naruto"_

"_I love you too, Sakura-Chan" he gently press his lips to mine._

_I responded to his kiss by pulling him closer and kissing him back. He gently licked by bottom lip asking, begging for entrance. I accepted his offer and opened my mouth slightly feeling his tongue enter my mouth, both of his arms tight around my neck and arms. Our bliss lasted for minutes more._

I turned back towards the village walking slowly.

_We were sitting on a dock on a lake. I was sitting next to him lost in thought. I felt two familiar arms wrap around my waist and pull me into their lap. I curled up against the strong chest behind me as the sun started to set, changing the color of the water and sky._

_He sighed deeply as he buried his face in my hair, inhaling the sent of my shampoo and perfume mix. The large cherry blossom trees around us started to drop their petals around us in the wind. Naruto reached up and pulled as many blossoms as he could grab out of the moving current. When the wind passed we both had our hands full of them._

_He put his hands around mine, made me open them, and relesed the four handfuls of blossoms all at once, letting them settle in the water in front of us._

"_You aren't going to keep any of them?" I asked as I turned to look into his eyes._

"_Nah," he replied nonchalantly "I already caught the prettiest one" then he kissed me ever so gently._

I turned to the west to see the sun setting into the mountains. I sigh as I felt bad for Naruto missing this sight. One strong armed wrapped around me and pulled me on to a hard, comfy chest.

'I missed you' was gently whispered into my hair

"I missed you too, Naruto"

"Pretty view"

"It's Okay"

"Nice Headband"

"I guess"

"Beautiful girl"

"There you go"

"I love you, Sakura-Chan"

"I love you too, Naruto"


	3. KibaHina

**HI!!!! Okay for this new story, here's what I'm going to do… I'm going to find a random Naruto FanArt. Put the link in my story and then write a story about it! So if you have a FanArt you want me to do just send me the link, okay?**

**The spaces are . ok?**

http://imagens narutoimagens com/wp-content/uploads/2008/06/kibahina_

KIBAHINA:

He was teasing me. He did it a lot. It never really bugged me much. I knew he was just having fun. I knew he was never serious with me when he pulled out one of his kissing teases. I never fell for them and I never will. I rolled her eyes as he with drew a bottle from under Akumaru. The small hairball yipped happily. Shino also rolled his eyes as he turned away from our group.

"Com'on!" He urged. "Playyyyyyy! You know you wannaaaa!"

"Kiba-kun! No, I really don't want to play." I was blushing deeply hiding her face in her long hair.

"I'm not play with _you_ at least" Shino said.

"I didn't want to play with you either" Kiba muttered. Suddenly a tall brunet appeared in front of the young people.

"What are you doing?"

"Playing a game! _You_ wanna playyy?" Kiba asked happily

"Is that really the question to ask Inuzuka?"

"No, sensei…" Kiba was officially disappointed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was teasing her. I did it a lot. I tried to make it bug her. It never did. She thought I was just having fun. She thought I was never serious with her when I pulled out one of my kissing teases. She never fell for them and she, sadly, never will. She rolled her eyes as I with drew a bottle from under Akumaru. My adorable best friend yipped playfully. Shino also rolled his eyes as he turned away from our group.

"Com'on!" I urged. "Playyyyyyy! You know you wannaaaa!"

"Kiba-kun! No, I really don't want to play." Hinata was blushing deeply hiding her face in her long hair.

"I'm not play with _you_ at least" Shino said.

"I didn't want to play with you either" I muttered. _Ew. Sooo did NOT want to play with him. Ew._ Suddenly a tall brunet appeared in front of the young people.

"What are you doing?"

"Playing a game! _You_ wanna playyy?" I asked happily, I was teasing. If she said yes, then Hinata would play too!

"Is that really the question to ask Inuzuka?"

"No, sensei…" Kiba was officially disappointed. _Damn. Sigh…. I'll just have to try later! I still love you Hina-chan!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Kiba, Akumaru, and I were walking down a forest walk that was in-between our houses. Akumaru was getting bigger. I hate it. I like him small enough that he isn't half my size. We had stopped walking near by the place I was taking Kiba to. He reached out and took some of my hair in his hand and sniffed it gently.

"New shampoo?" he asked curiously. I simply blushed. He leaned in and put his head on my shoulder. He sniffed gently again. I blushed deeper. _Stupid ninja hound smelling._

"New perfume?" he asked again. He straitened out and took on of my hand in his. Slowly he brought it to his face, sniffing it also.

"New hobby." He said knowingly. "Since when do you plant flowers?" I turned and pushed back some bushing, entering our destination.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata, I, and Akumaru were walking down a forest walk that was in-between our houses. Hinata's hair was getting longer. I love it. I like it long enough I can play with it. We had stopped walking. I had no idea where we were. I reached out and took a lock of her hair in my hand, feeling the soft, silkiness of it on my palm, and sniffed it gently.

"New shampoo?" i asked curiously. I didn't recognize this sent. i leaned forward and put my head on her shoulder, praying she couldn't see or feel me blushing. I sniffed gently again. I recognized this sent, but from where?

"New perfume?" i asked again. I straitened out and took one of her hands in mine. Slowly i brought it to my face, sniffing it also. Yup, I recognized it from Ino Yaminaka.

"New hobby." I said. "Since when do you plant flowers?" Hinata simply turned and pushed back some bushes, leading the way to wherever we were going.

Once I stepped though the path she had made I saw a very small flower garden full of tulips, roses, baby's breath, and one single daisy.

Hinata knelt down and started to pick them and put them into the basket she held. I sat down beside her and started picking the roses making sure she stayed away from the thorns.

When we were finished the basket looked great. A very nice bundle. The only thing left was the single daisy. I pointed to it.

"We missed one!" I said

"No, it's to short. It won't find in the group." She said quietly. She sounded like she felt bad for leaving the thing behind. Like it would hear her if she talked to loud.

I leaned over and picked the flower. Making sure to get as much of the stem as I could. I lifted it to my face and sniffed slowly. I made my face relax.

"Ahh, it smells really good!" I said slowly.

"Really?" she asked curiously. She reached out for it to see for her self. I smirked and put the stem in my teeth. Letting the flower and stem's end hang out. I leaned forward.

"Com'on!" I muttered past it. "You know you want itttt!"

With that she took a deep breath and leaned forward, taking the flower from my teeth with hers. I blushed madly and look at the ground. I really did not plan on that. I thought she would roll her eyes and ask for it. When I look up, she smiled at me with her whole self, making my heart pick up speed.

"I guess it can fit" she said as she arranged the flower in the basket, making it stand out the most. I leaned forward and wrapped my arms around her.

"I love you, Hina-chan"


End file.
